


Children and Their Games (5 Drabbles)

by Snow



Category: Kings
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles, where-in I try to get into Michelle's and Jack's heads. Because that's just how I get my kicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children and Their Games (5 Drabbles)

**1\. Child**

Jack had, on occasion, when he was feeling indulgent, or angry, or drunk, pictured his father's reaction to the fact that Jack wasn't the person the tabloids made him out to be.

Jack had pictured indignation, or guilt, or pride. He had pictured being disowned and being loved. He had pictured his father's eyes as they widened in shock, and his father's reaction as he tried to pretend.

He hadn't pictured his father treating Jack as a small child who'd eaten too much candy and now had a well-deserved bellyache.

He hadn't pictured his father's scorn.

Maybe he should have.  


* * *

**2\. Games**

Jack knew that his commander didn't resent him for his birth, though three quarters of his unit thought she did. The truth was, Jack still had to prove himself to his father, which meant he still had to take the worst assignments, to show that he could handle anything.

A friend of his, and a man formerly under his command, had once argued that by doing it this way, by never allowing himself to accept the better assignment which he had _earned_, Jack was doing more harm to his reputation than good.

Jack didn't give a damn about his reputation.  


* * *

**3\. The Battles We Fight**

Michelle never had any real desire to join the army.

Partly because the military was Jack's thing, his way of proving himself, and Michelle didn't make a habit of treading on his ground. (She was quite happy with their standing agreement to publicly stay as much out of each other's hair as possible, thank you.)

And partly because she had other (better) battles to fight, wars to win that would actually mean something.

But Michelle would sign up in an instant if she thought it would convince everyone that she wasn't breakable. That she hadn't been for a long time.  


* * *

**4\. Sibling Rivalry**

Michelle has always had their father's unreserved love and affection, and she knows that if she were Jack she would resent herself for that.

Instead, she resents Jack for his unequivocally positive relationship with their mother, and for the way their father _doesn't_ tiptoe around him.

(For all the flaws in their relationship, at least their father doesn't call Jack by endearments like puppy in front of his soldiers. Even if Michelle would pay good money to see that.)

She wonders sometimes if she would trade parental relationships with him, if she could. Or if he would.

She's not sure.  


* * *

**5\. The King's Son**

Jack has never seen his father give up—or lose—anything that he truly wanted. (But Jack doesn't think there are very many things his father truly wants.) The only thing that could have come close would have been Michelle.

Jack has already given up so much, because he knows his father would want him to.

He's given up his social life for a series of façades. (From formal dinners to drunken festivities.)

He's given up his reputation. (His dignity and his self-respect.)

He's given up his soldiers (His friends and his tears.)

He hopes it will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Parent's Worries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88067) by [scifiaddict86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiaddict86/pseuds/scifiaddict86)




End file.
